Falling in love with you
by Linneagb
Summary: Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself – 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Now- when you fell into my lap on that busride... Klaine AU.
1. Falling

**It's told from Kurt's point of view**

I had never really liked riding by bus. All the germs passing onto every single piece of material, the shaking and the jumping in the movement. And knowing people could hear your every word having a conversation- not that I should have to care about the conversation- part this time though. I was all alone.

Stepping onto the vehicle my head was only filled with how much I hated this. And as soon as I had paid the driver, I kept my hands and arms to my sides not touching anything I wouldn't have to. Surely the driver wouldn't start driving until I had sat down. And then it wouldn't matter if I held onto anything or not.

Wrong!

When the bus abruptly started moving I lost my balance. For a moment I tried getting steady on my feet, then I tried to fall right onto the floor- but when the driver stopped right back both of the tries were useless and I fell right into the lap of a skinny boy, about my age.

"Sorry about that."

The driver shouted back to me. But I barely even heard it. I had never been this embarrassed in my whole life- and when I ended up on the floor trying to get up it didn't make things better really.

During spread laughter from the whole bus. And the skin of my face warming as I felt myself blush I finally got onto my feet. The driver now waited until I had sat down before he started driving. But long after he started driving I could hear the laughter and the driver's own chuckling from the front.

I didn't look up- but annoyingly the only spot on the whole bus that had been left for me to sit was on a one turned with the back towards the front- and as if the nausea creeping up my throat with every hill and every turn wasn't bad enough. The boy I had fallen right into sat right in front of me as we were facing each other.

I didn't look up.

Maybe if I had, I would have seen that the boy kept looking at me.

Maybe if I had…

 **Random fact**

I ride by bus quite a lot- and this idea came to me when I almost (ALMOST) fell right into a girl's lap when it started moving just as I sat down.


	2. In love

**Blaine POV**

"How is it that a guy on the bus fell into my lap and I just cannot stop thinking about him?"

"Well…" My good friend Sam Evans laid on his back on my bed while I sat slouched in the fatboy. "…Maybe you just… Never mind… Am I the only one who sees the strange thing with me lying on your bed?" I sighed- Sam and his bad jokes.

"Well then get off if you think it's weird. You've laid there a million times before anyway."

"Dude!" Sam interrupted just as I heard myself and what I had said. "That sounded so wrong." Sam just stopped talking and started laughing. "Yeah I know. I don't even care… how long have we known each other anyway?"

"Two months- since you moved here."

"Oh yeah. That's it."

Sam laid his head back against my pillow and seemed to be thinking hard. My room fell silent for quite a few minutes before anyone said anything. And over and over again in my head played the scene from the bus. The boy coming through the hallway and catching my eye. Then as I was so concentrated on that I didn't have the time to react when he suddenly fell into my lap. And then I just… I just felt.

"Like… he fell into my lap and he touched me and I just… I just."

"Dude." Sam chuckled. "You're so gay. I bet you'll meet this boy again since we live in the tiny town of Lima and it seems he's about our age… but until then…"

"I probably won't ever see those eyes again… those with the perfect mix of blue, green and grey… they were so beautiful." I could hear Sam sighing deeply but I couldn't stop now. "Oh and that porcelain like- skin and the chestnut brown hair both looked so soft… Do you think they are really soft because…"

"Did he look like this?"

Sam sat up and held his phone towards me. I could see there was a picture but not what it looked like so I- with some difficulties crawled out of the fatboy and over the floor to see…

…How on earth?

"Yes." I replied. "Do you know him."

"Sure that's Kurt." Sam pulled his phone back towards himself and laid down again while I moved into Indian style and sat down on the matt. "Kurt Hummel- he goes to my school. I don't know him that well but if you want I could put in a good word for you and you know…" he smiled goofily and made a small silly dance from where he laid.

"You better don't. It might just seem creepy from the way we… met… that I even remember him I mean… yeah… creepy… maybe I should just… Can I look at that picture again?" Sam handed me the phone- he never even took it down as if he had expected this. "God those eyes… But don't… please don't"

"Gay, gay." Sam sang. "Gay, gay, gay, gay."

 **So. This chapter was mostly conversation but I guess it does… I hope you liked it… it was kind of cute anyways**

 **Random fact**

The way I read those last words 'gay gay gay gay gay' I didn't count them or anything but I sang it the way it was sung in a YouTube video I used to watch when I was like twelve


	3. With you

**So, here's the third and probably last part. I'm sorry I've seem to fall off the face of the earth and have barely updated any stories for God knows how long. I've been quite busy, and suffering from a major case of writer's block so… sorry! Anyway, here we go.**

 **Oh and thanks to cab4five, ballet Fairy, Markimoo-Jacksepticeyefan12345, cris bookworm and Bd26 for reviewing on this story.**

"I'm sorry. But I'm going to be late." I suppressed a sigh for my 'always-late-for-everything-friend' Sam Evans on my way to the Lima bean. "But you just walk in, order what you want and I'll be there in a second. Oh, and when they ask you about your name to write on the cup it's very- very important you use your real name and not say Harry Potter like you did last time."

"Ehrm… Why is that so important? I don't get it. They never get it right anyway. They always write Shane, or Blair or something like that. And you know I hate that!"

"You'll see Blaine." I could almost hear the way Sam was trying to keep a secret. "Only, do as your told. You always do what you're told anyway. So it can't be that hard." I suppressed a sigh and opened the door to the Lima bean coffee bar. "Oh and remember, you've got to say…"

"…my real name for my order." I turned to the cashier with the phone still in my hand with one hand trying to pull up whatever change I had in my pocket with the other. "…Medium drip. My name is Blaine." The cashier nodded and I handed her my money. "Keep the change- are you happy now, Samuel Evans?"

No reply, and half a second after that my phone started beeping right into my ear when Sam hung up. I sighed deeply- whatever Sam was planning I wasn't so sure if it would end up good or bad. And sitting down half on a table (who cares?) thoughts of earlier times he planned something like this were spinning in my head.

Like the time he had decided to slushy all of the people that had ever slushied us

(I have never been so cold as after that time- and the cough lasted for the whole summer)

Or the time he thought we should use water guns and then trick his brother into our tree house and spray all over him

(Steve fell out the door and broke both his arms- still quite lucky our tree house is on the lowest branch)

Or the time…

"Medium drip for Shane."

I sighed when I heard the waitress from behind the bar desk calling out for me. Then, still knowing it was for me I stood up and reached for the cup handed to me. Almost in the move hitting a guy right next to me right over.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry." He was the first one to apologize for some strange reason. "Sorry…. Ehrm… Shane."

Already when I heard the voice it sounded melodic in a way I had never heard anything before. And the split second before I looked up and right into the boy's perfect grey-blue-green eyes I knew that looking like that would make my heart beat so hard it could have jumped right out of my chest.

And looking at me like that I recognized the boy right away.

"That's fine." My hand suddenly went so numb I almost dropped the cup. "Let's…" I could not believe what I was saying. "Call it even after you fell on top of me on that busride."

The boy went bright red in the face and I suppressed a moan when I realized that whole thing must be too awkward for him to even think about.

"A friend of mine told me to give you this." Before I had the time to say anything else he stuck a CD case into my hands. Thoughts started spinning in my head, and I couldn't figure who would be giving me a CD. Not even the title written on the transparent front made the answer pop up in my mind.

 _Falling in love with you_

I felt a wrinkle form on my forehead when I opened the CD case and checked. No, nothing inside it neither. I suppressed a sigh and when the angelic boy started moving I knew I had to work fast if I were to ever see him again.

"Well… I actually gotta get home so… Bye then… I guess."

I didn't look up, way too confused and annoyed by the fact that it seemed absolutely impossible to find a good thing to talk about. And as the seconds went by- slower than I had ever experienced before when the boy stood up and grabbed his bag. In the move knocking over the CD case that fell open, and another note that had been put under the CD was revealed.

"Oh sorry…"

I could hear the boy talking, most of our conversations so far seemed almost tear jerking of how many percent's of it were apologies. But apart from the angelic voice that almost made me shiver I didn't hear anything while I picked up the note and read.

 _(I know the song is actually called can't help falling in love. But that doesn't suit your relationship. And come on man! I couldn't just leave it be! Now don't give up on me man!)_

"Hey." The boy was still searching for something in his bag when I looked up- barely having noticed the CD and the case for it were still on the floor. "Maybe you'd like to take… take a coffee some time…" I stuttered slightly, but forced myself to continue. "We… we kind of are right now but… I don't like to drink coffee alone so… you can have a coffee along with me."

I swallowed and forced the feeling that I should stop rambling already up where it would rule while the boy seemed to hesitate for incredibly long seconds.

"On one condition." Suddenly Sam turned up behind him and I realized that those two might know each other a bit better than I thought. Maybe Sam had made sure to get to know him to get to do plan and do this whole thing. "Or what do you say Kurt?"

Kurt? Was that the boy's name? What a perfect name for a perfect guy and…

"What condition?"

"That he could have a coffee sharing a table with you too."

 **Random fact**

Honestly, I had a really hard time writing the ending. And the thing with Sam turning up behind Kurt was put there since I couldn't find a way on how to put it into Kurt's character. And yep. That's it.

 **(By the way, have you checked the titles of the chapters?)**


End file.
